Rose
Rose ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Zestiria. Ihr wahrer Name als Provisor lautet Wilkis Wilk, was Rose ist Rose bedeutet. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Über Roses biologische Familie ist nichts bekannt. Sie wurde als Kleinkind von Brad, dem Anführer der Söldnergruppierung Windreiter, auf einem Schlachtfeld gefunden und aufgenommen. Daher wuchs sie mit dem Gedanken auf, dass die Söldnergruppe ist ihre wahre Familie ist. Schon seit ihrer Kindheit bei ihr ist in jedem Fall Eguille, der sich daran erinnert, dass Brad Rose als kleines Kind oft verwöhnt hat. Im Verlauf ihrer Kindheit hat Rose auch Dezel sehen können, was bedeutet, dass ihre Resonanz damals bereits stark ausgeprägt gewesen ist. Nachdem sie begann, sich vor Geistern zu fürchten und die Existenz der Seraphim zu leugnen, konnte sie Dezel jedoch trotz ihrer natürlich hohen Resonanz nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Fünf Jahre vor Tales of Zestiria gelang es den Windreitern, aufgrund ihres guten Rufs eine Anstellung im Königreich Rolance mit Prinz Konan als unmittelbaren Arbeitsgeber zu erhalten. Dezel jedoch fürchtete, dass dadurch die gemeinsamen Reisen mit den Windreitern enden würden, und beeinflusste deshalb Konan, damit er dessen Angebot zurückziehen würde. Als Todesengel jedoch war die Folge von Dezels "Segnung" eine schnelle Hellionisierung des Prinzen, der als Folge seinen älteren Bruder töten ließ und dies den Windreitern zuschob, woraufhin Brad hingerichtet wurde und auch alle anderen folgen sollten. Rose hingegen bot Konan an, dass sie seine Konkubine werden könnte, woraufhin Rose ihn tötete. Was sie nicht mitbekam, war hierbei die Hellionisierung von Dezels Freund Lafarga, der die austretende Bosheit von Konan abfing, damit Rose nicht davon getroffen werden würde. Dieser Tag war das Ende der Windreiter, aber von Dezel beeinflusst gelang es Rose, einige Mitglieder dazu zu überreden, in anderer Form weiterzumachen. So gründete Rose die Händlergruppe Sperlingsfedern und die Assassinengilde Verstreute Knochen, die grundlegend aus denselben Mitgliedern bestehen. Dezel blieb all die Zeit über bei Rose und begann, sie für Mana empfänglich zu machen, sodass er ihren Körper jederzeit übernehmen und für seine Zwecke nutzen könnte. Außerdem diente Rose ihm als Trägerin, da sie in ihrer enormen Reinheit die Bosheit abwehrt, die ihn ansonsten hellionisieren würde. thumb|left|300px|Roses Statusbild Tales of Zestiria Rose ist bereits früh vor Damensee zu sehen, wo die Kutsche der Sperlingsfedern von Wölfen angegriffen worden ist und deshalb erst repariert werden muss. Kurz darauf erscheint sie verborgen in Damensee, als sie und ihre Kameraden Lunarre aufhalten, der gerade Sorey und Mikleo angreifen wollte. Als sie am Fuß des Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamms den Helden entgegentritt und nach dem Kampf das Bewusstsein verliert, erscheint Dezel den Helden und nimmt sich Rose an, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ihren nächsten größeren Auftritt hat Rose auf dem Schlachtfeld in der Glefehd-Senke, wo sie Sorey rettet, der gerade von Soldaten angegriffen wird. Mit Dezels Hilfe gelingt es ihr, sicher eine Schlucht hinunterzuspringen, doch auch sie verliert dabei das Bewusstsein und erwacht später an Soreys Seite im Volgran-Wald. Sie führt Sorey daraufhin zu der Ruine von Tintagel, wo sie letztendlich im Kampf gegen den Drachenmolch wieder erlernt, Seraphim zu sehen und mit ihnen zu armatisieren, da ihre Resonanz mit jener von Sorey gleichzieht. Dennoch wird sie nur sein Provisor anstatt selbst eine Hirtin und erhält von ihm den wahren Namen "Wilkis Wilk", den sie angesichts seiner Bedeutung als recht einfallslos bezeichnet. Rose begleitet die Helden daraufhin zwar, nimmt sich nebenher aber auch den Pflichten der Sperlingsfedern und Verstreuten Knochen. Wenn es ihm möglich ist, begleitet Sorey sie, doch als die anderen Mitglieder der Verstreuten Knochen in Pendrago gefangen genommen und hingerichtet werden sollen, trennt Rose sich kurzzeitig von ihnen. Sie stellt Lunarre und kämpft mit ihm, obwohl sie auch ihn für einen Teil ihrer Familie hielt. Schließlich wird Rose, als sie Symonne in derselben Nacht treffen, von Dezel gewaltsam übernommen und zur Armatisierung gezwungen, weil Dezel Symonne töten will. Hierbei werden die beiden jedoch tödlich verwundet und Rose, in einem Zustand der Ohnmacht, vom Hellion an sich gerissen, sodass sie droht, von ihm verzehrt zu werden. Sie wird von Dezel gerettet, der sich durch Siegfried, der Pistole Zaveids, von Sorey als Angriff mit eigenem Willen abfeuern lässt, sodass er in den Hellion eindringen und die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Rose kappen kann. Auf die Weise kann Rose sich zuletzt noch von Dezel verabschieden und dankt ihm dafür, dass sie ihn geleitet und beschützt hat. [[Datei:Rose in Tales of Zestiria.png|thumb|300px|Rose in Tales of Zestiria]] Rose wird im späteren Spielverlauf noch einmal dazu gezwungen, die Helden zu verlassen, als sie Ayn Talfryn im Volgran-Wald begegnet und er ihr berichtet, dass Lunarre die Verstreuten Knochen betrogen hätte. Zornig dringt Rose in Pendrago ein, wo sie und Lunarre sich ein tagelanges Versteckspiel bieten, bei dem Rose die Häuser der Reichen ausräumt und das Geld auf den Straßen verteilt. Sie hängt Flugblätter auf und fordert Lunarre heraus, indem sie ihn fragt, was länger halten wird: Sein Versteckspiel oder der Reichtum der Adligen. Lunarre wird daraufhin gezwungen, Rose schnellstmöglich herauszulocken, und platziert Eguille, Ayn Felice und Rosh als Köder auf dem Hinrichtungsplatz. Dort stellt er sich Rose, die ihre Familie befreien kann, während Sorey und die Seraphim Lunarre aufhalten. Als Rose sich schließlich dem Kampf anschließt, verletzt sie Lunarre schwer, indem sie ihm ihren Dolch in den Körper stößt. Lunarre gesteht ihr daraufhin, dass er sie und ihre falsche Familie seit jeher verachtet hatte, und verschwindet daraufhin in einer Flamme, sodass die Verstreuten Knochen ihn für tot halten. Rose wird noch eine Weile bei ihrer Familie bleiben, ehe sie sich Sorey wieder anschließt, sofern sie nicht als letzte von drei Aufgaben gewählt wurde: ihr, Sergei Strelka oder Alisha Diphda zu helfen. Nachdem Sorey im letzten Kampf gegen Heldalf dazu gezwungen wird, die Seraphim als Angriffe mit eigenem Willen zu verschießen, bleiben er und Rose allein im Kampf gegen den Herrscher des Unheils zurück. Sorey drängt Rose daraufhin zurück und lässt den Boden unter sich einstürzen, sodass Rose hilflos zusehen muss, wie er und Heldalf in die Tiefe stürzen. Nachdem Sorey verschollen ist, nimmt sich Rose der neuen Aufgabe des Hirten an. Persönlichkeit Rose ist eine lebensfrohe Persönlichkeit, die von dem, was sie tut, überzeugt ist. Sie zögert selten, wenn sie ein Ziel hat, auch wenn es bedeutet, jemanden töten zu müssen. Ehe sie jemanden tötet, observiert sie ihn jedoch. Ist sie mit dem Mord an jener Person nicht einverstanden, weigert sie sich, sie zu töten. So handelt ihre gesamte Assassinengilde. Rose ist ihre Familie sehr wichtig. Wissenswertes *Rose erklärt, dass ihr Name in der alten Sprache "die die Blutblume zum Erblühen bringt" bedeutet. *Rose ist keine allzu gute Köchin, sie hat aber immer gern Baumkuchen gebacken. Seit Dezels Tod gelingt ihr jedoch auch dieser nicht mehr, woraufhin sie herausfindet, dass Dezel ihr selbst beim Kochen und Backen stets unbemerkt geholfen hat. *Durch Dezel, der sie teilweise manipuliert hatte, wenn sie schlief oder bewusstlos war, leitet Rose enorm viel Macht und ist so sehr an die Führung der Seraphim gewöhnt, dass auch andere Seraphim wie etwa Edna ihren Körper übernehmen und kontrollieren können, selbst wenn sie ohnmächtig ist. Edna vermutet, dass Dezel sie in diese Richtung "trainiert" hat, um sie im Falle eines Falles auch im bewusstlosen Zustand nutzen zu können, um seine Rache zu bekommen, ohne dass Rose etwas dagegen tun kann. *Rose wird manchmal für ihre Tischmanieren von den anderen getadelt, beispielsweise als sie Eintopf wie ein Getränk behandelt und es einfach hinunterschlingt. Zunächst wird sie nur von Dezel getadelt, doch als sie danach auch noch rülpst, erklären auch Sorey und Mikleo ihr, dass man so nicht essen sollte. *In Tales of the Abyss existiert ein gleichnamiger Nebencharakter. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Rose Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Rose Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Zestiria